misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Poliwrath
Poliwrath, labled, The Big Softy'''started out as Poliwag, later evoled into Poliwhirl and finally into Poliwrath. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island on Team Regice. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World/Musical. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Tadpole Pokemon *Type: Water/Fighting *Height: 4'03" *Weight: 119 lbs *Ability: Water Absorb *Nature: Timid *Shape: *Foot Step: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed in: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Double Slap **Circle Throw **Psychic **Poison Jab Biography Poliwrath was and always has been a momma's boy. On account of his sweet nature, he's always had a lot of friends and has never had to fight. He's never really had a spine and even though he's a buff guy now, hates to fight. So going onto Total Pokémon Island he didn't have a leg to stand on. Total Pokemon Island Poliwrath started the competition scared out of his wits because he had no idea what to expect. He assumed that everyone was nice, but that's not the way it works when you're competing for money. He started out on Team Regice along with; Azurill, Misdreavus, Glameow, Beldum, Shinx, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, his team was the first to jump off the Cliff and he gladly jumped since he's a Water Pokemon. After his team lost, he admits in the Confessional that he voted for Glameow because she scares him. In The Big Sleep, he joins the three person alliance with; Azurill and Glameow with Glameow as leader. He admits he didn't join because he's evil but she scares him and he doesn't want to get on her bad side. In Dodge Berry, he competes in the second match. He doesn't manage to grab a berry when he has the chance and ends up getting hit by Chingling at the end of the match. In The Scary Outdoors; Luxio orders Poliwag, Cleffa and Igglybuff to gather food for their team. The trio runs into Celebi, who lets them evolve to Poliwhirl, Clefairy and Jigglypuff. They return to the camp with their arms full of berries and happy they evolved. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Poliwhirl competes in the last double battle alongside, Eevee. The duo faces off against Houndour and Staravia. They are easily defeated and come in second that challenge. In Are You Scared Now?; Poliwhirl admits his mortal fear is Snake Pokemon. He however manages to conquer his fear and gets a point for his team. In Breaking the Alliance; Poliwhirl becomes a hunter for Regice alongside; Marill, Bronzor, Eevee and Gloom. When him and Marill find Purugly waiting for them, he becomes confused. When Purugly explains he becomes furious, leaving the area and the alliance. Afterwards Poliwhirl is telling his alliance woes to Mismagius and Luxio when Purugly scares him and he accidently shoots his teammates. His team loses and he finds himself on the chopping block with Purugly. Surprisingly he's the one to get the boot. Poliwhirl becomes the 9th camper voted off Total Pokemon Island and ends up in 34th place. Total Pokemon Action In the Total Pokemon Island Special: Orbs Galore; he received a unique orb and was qualified for Total Pokemon Action along with; Azumarill, Mismagius, Sceptile, Delcatty, Purugly, Magmortar, Metang, Luxray, Jynx, Lanturn, Vigoroth, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Rapidash and Mantine. In Bragging and Zombifying; Poliwrath is put on Team Togekiss with; Mismagius, Purugly, Magmortar, Metang, Jynx, Lanturn, Vigoroth, Vespiquen, Rapidash, Lunatone, Gliscor, Zangoose, Leafeon, Vibrava and Grumpig. In And a Barrel of Finneons; Poliwrath along with, Bellossom and Lanturn became divers to find the Black Pearl. He got flustered and ran into a Shiny Gorebyss and Shiny Huntail surrounding a dirty Poke Ball. Believing the ball was the Black Pearl, he grabs it in haste and ends up losing the challenge for Team Togekiss. At the end of the night, he's on the chopping block with Bella Lee, but it's Poliwrath who gets the boot. He becomes the 4th castmate voted off of Total Pokemon Action and lands in 48th place. Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical In the Total Pokemon Action Special: Grab That Ticket; Poliwrath fails to snag a ticket along with; Azumarill, Sceptile, Delcatty, Purugly, Magmortar, Metagross, Luxray, Staraptor, Lanturn, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Spiritomb, Rapidash, Lopunny, Mantine, Nidoking, Dugtrio, Furret, Persian, Grumpig, Zangoose, Luvdisc, Milotic, Medicham, Tangrowth, Lunatone, Solrock, Gliscor, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Shaymin and Leafeon. Though he didn't compete, he joined the others as a commentator on The Tangrowth and Medicham Show. Total Pokemon Live In Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special; Poliwrath qualified for Total Pokemon Live with; Mismagius, Delcatty, Purugly, Gastrodon, Metagross, Jynx, Staraptor, Lanturn, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Blissey, Rapidash, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Mantine, Ninetales, Nidoking, Starmie, Meganium, Furret, Grumpig, Shuckle, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Gallade, Luvdisc, Mothim, Gliscor, Absol, Steelix, Machamp, Flygon, Milotic, Ursaring, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ellamise, Shaymin, Azelf, Uxie, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Froslass, Marowak, Phione, Tangrowth, Medicham, Stantler, Togekiss, Kangaskhan, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Dragonite, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, Ambipom, Weavile, Blaziken, Banette, Tropius, Roserade and Drapion. In We Didn't Stop the Power; Poliwrath is put on Team Miltank with; Bella Lee, Machamp, Rapidash, Kangaskhan, Steelix, Jynx, Lanturn, Stantler, Slaking, Delcatty, Medicham, Metagross, Mothim and Froslass. In Dating 101 or Not; Poliwrath is chosen to be captain of the dating challenge and when they lose, has to put two other crew members in the bottom with him. Before he has a chance to make his decision he's cornered by Garchomp and under the threat of making sure Starmie would be eliminated tells him to put Stantler down with him. Later at the elimination that night; Stantler is sent packing and Togekiss starts a vendetta with lasts till More Bang for Your Buck when the Super Fan is eliminated. In Hang Onto That Money; Starmie is taunted by Lopunny and accidentally shocks Lumineon. All of Team Hariyama votes off Rampardos, but since the idiotic dinosaur joined that episode, the only votes counted were Rampardos's and the bitter Lumineon's, sealing Starmie's fate. Up until The Anti Holly Jolly Holiday; Poliwrath was a mess and Miltank getting sick of it, sent him home. Poliwrath becomes the 44th crew member eliminated and lands in 59th place. Total Pokemon Allstars In the Total Pokemon Live Special: The Allstar Cast; he doesn't qualify for Total Pokemon Allstars but is a commentator on the Plundering Planeterium. Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances *Purugly's Alliance' **Members: Azurill ---> Azumarill, Poliwag ---> Poliwhirl and Glameow ---> Purugly'' Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Poliwrath's personnality is based off of DJ *He's the only character Mis never had a plot for *Him and Tangrowth share a similar disqualification by being depressed over the loss of their significant other *Poliwrath's been in 3 out of 5 seasons and has never made the merge and has only lasted the First Part *Poliwrath and Starmie were one of the couples made during Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical along with; Wigglytuff/Shuckle, Jumpluff/Mothim, Dodrio/Absol, Rapidash/Steelix, Hippowdon/Ninetales, Marowak/Phione, Sneasel/Ambipom, Smeargle/Dragonite, Hitmontop/Mesprit, Banette/Flareon, Uxie/Froslass, Lickitung/Probopass, Togekiss/Stantler, Azelf/Glaceon, Vaporeon/Lapras, Roserade/Hippowdon(pre breakp) and Roserade/Drapion *Poliwrath's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is; Simple Plan's "Welcome to My Life" **Poliwrath's Theme song was decided after his horrible luck in the seasons Gallery Poliwrath XY.png|Poliwrath's Sixth Generation sprite Poliwrath XY back.png|Poliwrath's Sixth Generation back sprite Poliwrath XY Party.png|Poliwrath's XY party sprite Ani062MS.png|Poliwrath's Original party sprite Spr 5b 062.png|Poliwrath's Fifth Generation sprite Spr b 5b 062.png|Poliwrath's Fifth Generation back sprite 062.gif|Poliwrath's Fifth Generation animated sprite 062b.gif|Poliwrath's Fifth Generation animated back sprite Poliwrath Shuffle.png|Poliwrath in Pokemon Shuffle Poliwrath Rumble.png|Poliwrath in the Rumble World Poliwrath HGOW.png|Poliwrath's HGSS Overworld sprite Box XD 062.png|Poliwrath in the Pokemon Stadium games Poliwrath MD 2.png|Poliwrath in Mystery Dungeon 2 Poliwrath MD 1.png|Poliwrath in Mystery Dungeon MDP062.png|Poliwrath's Mystery Dungeon tile Spr b 4d 062.png|Poliwrath's Fourth Generation back sprite Spr 4d 062.png|Poliwrath Sinnoh Sprite Poliwrath dp.png|Poliwrath Sinnoh sprite Spr 4h 062.png|Poliwrath in HGSS Poliwrath HGSS.png|Poliwrath in HGSS Poliwrath trozei.png|Poliwrath in Pokemon Trozei Spr b 3r 062.png|Poliwrath's Third Generation back sprite Spr 3e 062.gif|Poliwrath's Third Generation animated sprite Spr 3f 062.png|Poliwrath in Fire Red and Leaf Green Poliwrath emerald.png|Poliwrath in Emerald Spr 3r 062.png|Poliwrath in Ruby and Sapphire Spr b 2g 062.png|Poliwrath's Second Generation back sprite Spr 2c 062.gif|Poliwrath in Crystal Spr 2s 062.png|Poliwrath in Silver Spr 2g 062.png|Poliwrath in Gold Pin062.png|Poliwrath in Pokemon Pinball Spr b g1 062.png|Poliwrath's First Generation back sprite Spr 1y 062.png|Poliwrath in Yellow Spr 1b 062.png|Poliwrath in Red and Blue Spr 1g 062.png|Poliwrath in Green Poliwrath premiere card.jpg|Poliwrath's first card in the Original Base Set poliwrath vending 1.jpg|Poliwrath card in the Vending 1 Expansion Poliwrath neo discovery.jpg|Poliwrath card in the Neo Discovery Expansion poliwrath expedition base set.jpg|Poliwrath card in the Expedition Base Set Expansion poliwrath skyridge.jpg|Poliwrath card in the Skyridge Expansion poliwrath ex FRLG.png|Poliwrath card in the FireRed/LeafGreen Expansion poliwrath ex unseen forces.png|Poliwrath card in the Unseen Forces Expansion poliwrath legends awakened.png|Poliwrath card in the Legends Awakened Expansion poliwrath unleashed.png|Poliwrath card in the Unleashed Expansion poliwrath furious fists.png|Poliwrath card in the Furious Fists Expansion Misty's Poliwrath.jpg|Misty's Poliwrath in the Gym Heroes Expansion Chuck's Poliwrath.jpg|Chuck's Poliwrath in the Pokemon VS. Expansion Poliwrath anime.png|Poliwrath in the anime Poliwrath manga.png|Poliwrath in the manga Poliwrath icon.png|Poliwrath's Original Artwork from FireRed and LeafGreen Poliwrath OA.png|Poliwrath's Original Artwork from Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Poliwrath Overworld sprite.png|Poliwrath Human Form Overworld Poliwrath human sprite.png|Poliwrath in Human Form (post fifth generation) Poliwrath Chibi.png|Poliwrath in Chibi Form from TPL Poliwrath All Stars.png|Poliwrath's appearance during All Stars Poliwrath anime model.png|Poliwrath's model for the Pokemon Anime Poliwrath Go.png|Poliwrath in Pokemon Go Poliwrath Pokedex 3D.png|Poliwrath in Pokedex 3D Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Water Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Miltank